1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chair construction. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel chair construction having connector means for releasably interconnecting together a plurality of adjacent chairs in either a generally straight line array or in a curved array.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary in schools, churches, hotels, auditoriums, convention centers and similar public and private meeting places to provide seating arrangements which usually comprise a plurality of parallel rows of auditorium type chairs. Preferably the chairs, which typically comprise interconnected seats and backs that are supported by pairs of spaced apart front and rear legs are releasably connected together by some type of connector means, often affixed to the chair legs.
Exemplary of one type of chair coupling construction is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,738 issued to Piker. The Piker coupling means comprises primary and secondary interlocking half parts of identical configuration which are affixed to the upper portions of the front and rear chair legs. Another type of prior art ganging attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,157 issued to Hendrickson. This ganging attachment comprises identical fittings that are attached in mutually inverted positions at vertically spaced points on the legs of folding chairs. Each of the fittings is generally channel shaped with its flanges welded to the leg and its web provided with a headed stud at one end and a slot at the other. Relative vertical movement between the chairs will engage the slotted ends of the respective fittings of one chair with the projecting studs of the adjacent chair thus interlocking the chairs against lateral separation. A somewhat similar arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,487 issued to Blanchard, Jr. et al. The Blanchard et al coupling means comprises pin and plate connectors for folding chairs which are constructed so as to resist torsional stresses, while at the same time permitting the chairs by leg movement to be readily disassembled.
While the prior art chair coupling constructions generally perform in a satisfactory manner, some are rather difficult to operate and often tend to become jammed making chair separation difficult. Additionally, certain of the prior art coupling means are unduly complex making them difficult and costly to manufacture and install. Further, most of the prior art chair coupling constructions are of limited versatility and permit ganging of the chair only in a straight line configuration.
As will be better appreciated from the discussion which follows, the novel coupling means of the present invention are of a simple easy to use construction and uniquely permit the chairs to be ganged together either in a straight line or curved arrays.